File 4,799
by FoxHunt5
Summary: Since their creation, team FIRE has been a worrying anomaly for all of Remnant. To combat them, all information regarding them is currently being recovered and put into this file. (Contains mostly OC's, will be an actual story soon enough.)
1. Brimstone Blackheart's Proposal

**Hello, everyone, FoxHunt5 here, and I am here to present to you my first fanfic ever. Of all time. So, being a rational person, I decided to start with a boring case study, followed (eventually) by an actual story. I sincerely hope you will have the patience to stay here until then.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. If it were otherwise, I'd change Yang's name to Punmaster.**

* * *

File 4,799: Case Study of Team FIRE:  
Brimstone Blackheart's Proposal

In recent months, there have been several reports of a group of four individuals that have caused great distress to the Remnant Enforcement/Defense Subdivision (REDS). The group has been dubbed "Team FIRE", after the naming systems of several Hunter/Huntress teams. Ever since their first appearance at the Crimsonite Camps, team FIRE has shown to be a powerful force, though not a force exclusively for good. In short, the team itself is to be considered a loose cannon. If they indeed have a past with Crimsonite Camps, it would be in the highest priorities of the REDS to persuade them to join us in our efforts. As far as we know at this point in time, the Crimsonite Camps (run by Adam Crimsonite) have been said to:

Train Hunter teams for Grimm extermination  
Train (and lease) privately-owned solo and group mercenaries  
Rehabilitate dangerous delinquents for reintegration into society  
Clear wild Grimm areas for human (and Faunus) development

This is, of course, not a complete list of the functions of Crimsonite Camps, but since they have yet to pose a major threat, they have remained under our radar.  
Until now.  
The previously mentioned team FIRE is most likely a Grimm extermination or mercenary team, based on what little knowledge we have. They have been shown to be incredibly powerful, described in eyewitness reports to be able to singlehandedly take down century-old Nevermores. Others have claimed that they were once hired to exterminate an entire nest of King Taijitu, and exit later the same day with only a few major injuries. Clearly, this team is a force to be reckoned with. However, it is unclear where their loyalties lie, if they have any. And so they are a wild card, one that could either greatly help our cause, or severely cripple us. And so I suggest that we investigate Adam Crimsonite, Crimsonite Camps, and the members of team FIRE in the interest of national security. The alternative, of course, is risking facing an enemy we know nothing of.

 **PROPOSAL END**

* * *

Response to Brimstone Blackheart's Proposal

Proposal received. Relaying response…

At the order of Sub-Director Annmaria Wolfe, field agent Blackheart has been granted full access to the REDS' resources to uncover any and all possible threats regarding the so-called "Team FIRE", Adam Crimsonite, Crimsonite Camps, and all related parties.

 **A.M.W.  
** Annmaria Wolfe

* * *

 **Author's Note: So... yeah. This is my first fic. I hope you liked it. If not, I'll just keep trying. Until next time, this is FoxHunt5, signing off.**


	2. Crimsonite Camps

**Hey guys, did ya miss me?  
** **...No?  
** **Well anyways, I decided to go all in, and post all four parts of File 4,799 now. That way, I can move on to the actual story phase. Here's to hoping it all works out.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not, repeat _not_ , own RWBY. I only own my OC's. (Though I wouldn't mind owning RWBY)**

* * *

File 4,799: Case Study of Team FIRE  
Report on Crimsonite Camps

Located on all major continents (and majorly on Vytal) Crimsonite Camps are privately-owned bases designed to train, rehabilitate, and mold human and Faunus youths with high potential in their Auras and Semblances. Some of them are trained to exterminate Grimm for a living. Others are trained as professional bounty hunters, to be leased out by Crimsonite Camps (it should be noted that these bounty hunters are hired either individually or in teams of four).

Large amounts of children sent to Crimsonite Camps to be made into a sort of militia for the camps. These militia are usually sent to clear out Grimm-infested areas (These areas are then sold to realtors, builders, and related parties to make them available to the general public.) One of the most well-known divisions of Crimsonite Camps are their correctional facilities. These locations are dedicated to rehabilitating (and near brainwashing) juvenile delinquents in society. It was previously believed that this was all they were used for, but it was recently uncovered that there was yet another purpose to the camps:

Grimm Studies.

Do not be fooled, for these are not like the classes taken in schools. These are areas where Grimm are kept in cages and experimented on. Due to their studies, it has been that if performed in a certain manner, parts of Grimm can be removed without dissolving. This led to the Adam Crimsonite Militia/Enforcers (ACME) division reportedly having Grimm-bone armor and Grimm-claw weaponry. The camps have also reportedly created a race of Centaur Grimm via fusing various Grimm with horse Faunus. Eyewitness reports claim that the resulting Grimm have the latter's intelligence, and the former's brute strength and tenacity.

Whether or not this Grimm is legitimately real is unknown. Several other Grimm studies have been recorded, including breeding Grimm for size (and the lack of it) strength, and intelligence. These have been said to be extremely successful. Several trials regarding Grimm survivability have shown that despite several obvious weaknesses (vulnerability to Dust, weakness to their own natural weaponry, and relatively low I.Q.), it is near anything in the wild to kill them, especially when they're in groups. Lastly, several weak points on each species of Grimm have been discovered by Crimsonite Camps and subsequently shared around Remnant. Apparently, these camps were the first ones to find that a Deathstalker could kill itself with its own stinger.

All attempts to uncover more information regarding Crimsonite Camps have been unsuccessful, and have caused the deaths of several reconnaissance agents. It has been decided that while the need to keep tabs on Crimsonite Camps is great, we cannot risk losing more agents. We will only record information that is freely given to us.

* * *

 **And just like that, this story is 100% closer to the kinds of things people would want from it. Next chapter is team FIRE's overview. Let me know if there's anything you want to say so far. Until then, this is FoxHunt5, signing off.**


	3. Team FIRE 1

**Hello again. My name is FoxHunt5, and I am here to... I dunno, get attention, I guess.  
Sounds kinda weak, not that I think about it.  
Anyways, I present to you: Team FIRE. (Insert wild applause)  
Do let me know if anything in this chapter seems unbelievable, cliche, or anything like that.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. If it were otherwise, I would make another show about these guys. Or I could just have have RT buy them.**

* * *

File 4,799: Case Study of Team FIRE  
Team FIRE

1) Felix Fawkes-Leader  
Semblance: Aura Flare  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Weapon: Yaran Pa (Dust-powered gauntlets with launchable Dust claws, and hookshot-based firing mechanism)  
Height: 6' 3"  
Weight: 160 lbs.  
Hair Color: Auburn/Bloodred  
Eye Color: Yellow/Gold  
Race: Fox Faunus  
General Appearance: Lean, but well muscled. Light skin. Usually wears a black t-shirt, crimson jacket, black fingerless gloves, black leather belt with a golden buckle, dark maroon pants, black leather boots, and various golden jewelry.  
Side notes: Has fox ears.

* * *

2) Indigo Allisandra-Tactical Specialist  
Semblance: Time Dilation/ Low-Power Time Control  
Sex: Female  
Age: 17  
Weapon: Seivo Nara (Telescoping staff able to become a sniper rifle, spear, or halberd)  
Height: 5' 11"  
Weight: 150 lbs.  
Hair Color: Brown with violet highlights/ tips (changes between missions)  
Eye Color: Deep Ocean Blue  
Race: Caucasian Human  
General Appearance: Light and lean build, with slightly darkened skin. Wears dark blue v-neck shirt, thick blue button-up jacket, flowing gray cape and hood, gray fingerless gloves, blue jeans, dark blue combat boots.  
Side notes: Always has bulging pockets. Contents change consistently.

* * *

3) Raven Erom-Scout  
Semblance: Teleportation  
Sex: Female  
Age: 17  
Race: Raven Faunus  
Weapon: Shattered Magladine (Quiver and sheathe that can generate various weapons from Dust. Also uses a handcrafted bow)  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 125 lbs. (Due to Faunus heritage, she has near-hollow bones)  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Emerald/Black  
General Appearance: Strong, boxer-like build, with light skin. Wears custom-made black military jacket, (overly revealing, in the opinion of her teammates) light gray blouse, loosely-worn double-belt, tight black jeans, and black riding boots.  
Side Notes: Has fully operable raven wings.

* * *

4)Eskay James-Infiltration  
Semblance: Invisibility/Camouflage  
Sex: Male  
Age: Probably 18  
Race: Probably human (No one's really wanted to find out)  
Weapon: Anti Shade(Highly customizable twin swords able to be made into various firearms)  
Height: 6' 2"  
Weight: 165 lbs.  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color:Red/black  
General Appearance: Somewhat lean build, with rather light skin. Dresses in formal black suit, maroon dress shirt, black fingerless gloves, black leather belt, obsidian shard necklace, and black dress shoes.  
Side Notes: Occasionally wears a bone-white mask of unknown origin, appears to be from Grimm bones. Eskay claims it was taken from a centaur Grimm. He also has several scars across his face and body which have yet to be explained, despite his team's asking.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Team FIRE. Once again, let me know if I got anything wrong. Also, on a side note, if anyone has ideas for team FIRE, feel free to let me know. Until then, this is FoxHunt5, signing off.**


	4. Team FIRE 2

**Welcome, one and all, to the thrilling conclusion of File 4,799.  
*Crickets chirp*  
Yeah... it's not really enough of a story to get any real conclusion. But after this, I'm going to be writing a _real_ story, one with a plot. Once again, any and all ideas for team FIRE are helpful. Chances are, your ideas will become part of the story.  
Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. If it were otherwise, I'd have ALL the RWBY posters. And clothing. And DVD's. **

* * *

File 4,799: Case Study of Team FIRE  
Psychoanalysis of Team FIRE

1) Felix "Arrowhead" Fawkes: While a strong and capable leader, Felix is easily distracted, usually by shiny and gold things. However, when he focuses on the mission, he becomes a near-unstoppable force. He is optimistic, impulsive, and prone to slight mood swings while not on missions. Tends to be like Sun Wukong most of the time, though slightly more unpredictable. Also, when he sets his mind to a task, it takes massive effort to break his concentration. His teammates have taken to calling this "super concentration" mindset. Favorite activities are killing Grimm, spending time with his friends, and meeting new people. Quote: "Anything you fight to have, you deserve to receive."

* * *

2) Indigo "Allitsundere" Allisandra: Quite possibly the smartest member of the team, Indigo is a lone wolf with enough tactical and strategic knowledge to lead a small army. While she has a rough, hard exterior, she is all emotion and feeling when she's with her friends, which lead to her being nicknamed "Allitsundere" by Raven. While on missions, Indigo is often the voice of reason when Felix isn't, and has to keep her entire team in check. When she has free time, she usually tinkers with Seivo Nara or finds small objects that could be useful on missions. Whilst Seivo Nara is disassembled for modifications or jammed, Indigo will use a set of handmade Dust throwing knives. She is known to be creative and unorthodox in her attacks. Favorite activities are reading, tinkering, and research. Quote: "No problem is without a solution".

* * *

3) Raven "Lucky Seven" Erom: Undoubtedly the most free-spirited member of the team, Raven is known for being lawless, incredibly lucky, wilful, and happy to the point of seeming delirious. While on missions, her seemingly endless supply of energy gets translated into astounding speed and an impressive endurance. Due to her wings, she is usually found in the air, both on and off missions. Despite consistent fights, skirmishes, and arguments, Raven is proud of her Faunus heritage, and refuses to downplay it or make any attempts to hide what she is. However, it has been noted by her teammates that when teased because about being a Faunus, she often seems "distant" or "distracted". Regardless, she will always be a free-willed daredevil (with an inexhaustible amount of good fortune). Favorite activities are flying, pranking/antics, gossiping, and making bets of all sorts. Quote: "Until you've stood on Death's door, you've never really lived."

* * *

4) Eskay "Grimm Reaper" James: Dark and enigmatic, Eskay is undeniably the most mysterious member of the team, and often is described as aloof and emotionless. Little is known about his past, and even less about what happened to make him the way he is today. All that is known about him is that he was sent to the Crimsonite Prison Camp shortly before Raven, and that he has a violent history with Grimm that causes him to go into a berserker-like rage whenever he sees them. Normally, he can be found researching Grimm physiology and biology, writing his own notes on the subject, modifying/upgrading Anti Shade, or taking part in one of his many mysterious pastimes. While on missions, Eskay is nearly impossible to locate, seeming to appear all over the battlefield at the same time. This is due in large part to his ability to hide/camouflage/make invisible himself and items around him, as well as his impressive natural speed. When relaxed, however, he comes out of his "shell" and tends to act like any one of his three teammates, or anyone near him at the time. He may or may not have a history with the White Fang, judging by his mask (when asked about it, he claims that he found a way to detach a Grimm's bone-armor without it dissolving. It is unknown if this is true.). Favorite activities are hunting/tracking Grimm, modifying Anti Shade, and sparring. Quote: "Those who have the strength to fight for a better tomorrow have the obligation and the right to do so." (He occasionally sprouts philosophy like that.)

* * *

 **And just like that, File 4,799 is brought to a close. Now, it's time to move on to bigger and better things. I'll be publishing FIRE Away (I regret nothing) As soon as I feel it's ready. Betas would be appreciated, considering how scatterbrained I am. Until then, this is FoxHunt5, signing off.**


End file.
